Episode 2
"The Legend of Sigmund" is the second episode activity of Happy Kids 2015 . It will happen in Sept 2015 . Official overview When the kids hear rumors that a lake monster lives at the bottom of the local lake , they enlist their friends to take them on a searching expedition to prove that it really does exist, instead of going fishing. Synopsis The episode starts in the morning in Happy Kids Island. The kids are eating breakfast and get dressed to go to the happy Kids ISland Quest. Dad then reads up a magazine called Island News and comes across an advertisement for a monster photo contest. An advertisement for a human-sized hamster ball catches on of the kids eye, but Dad tells her he was talking about the monster photo contest. He asks her if they got any pictures of the gnome from the previous episode activity, but they did not. However,the kid did state that he kept a piece of a gnome's beard. Mom walks in and says that it's family bonding day. The kids ask if it's going to be like their last family bonding day where he had them make counterfeit money, and they were sent to the County Jail. Mom said it was so cold, and shivers. Dad admits he hasn't been the best caretaker, but he swears they will have real family fun today. It's fishing season at Happy Kids Island and the whole town is out. Some kids say they've never had fishing buddies, because the guys from the lodge don't " 'like' or 'trust' him." Suddenly, Old Man Bacan runs past, telling everyone that he saw the Happy Kids Island Sea Monster again. He shows everyone a boat that has been broken in half and claims that the Sea Creature did it, but he is ridiculed by the townspeople and his own son for it. The kids realize that if they can get a picture of the sea creature, they can split the photo contest prize money 50/50. Some fantasize about what they could do with the prize money and have a fantasy of getting a giant hamster ball, and gloating to a hamster. On their way to the island, the teacher give a quick lecture. He says the number one problem with monster hunting is camera trouble One of the kids say they'll lure the creature with fish food in a barrel. Someone asks permission to taste the fish food, Bacan says "Permission granted," kid says "Permission co-granted." and a girl says "Permission associate co-granted" and licks the fish food. They hear "monster noises" and rush to check it out. They believe they've spotted the creature but it turns out to be a colony of beavers that in their language, say unusual, charming phrases. One of the beavers has a rusty chainsaw that when bitten, makes the 'Monster Noise' that the kids heard earlier. The kids then realizes that far away they see something. They take some family photos then relax and enjoy the day. We see the actual creature walking at a distance . Credits *Place':' ** *'Price:' ** *'Details:' * Production notes Series continuity *Resource mentions their encounter with the gnome. *An advertisement is shown, foreshadowing a debut further down the road Trivia *Sigmund is the name of classic 70's friendly sea monster. Cryptogram *During the activity their is written somewhere the cryptogram "QHAW ZHHN: UHWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG." Once decoded, it reads "NEXT WEEK: RETURN TO BUTT ISLAND."